WEEEEE!
by Bishieluver01
Summary: The Shikon jeal is complete and it does some weird things... Oneshot, flames allowed.


**WEEEEE!!!**

**An Inuyasha One-Shot**

**Eh, just a one-shot I thought up to pass the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the Weeeee! Song. And if I did, I would sing it all the time.**

* * *

_Onyx: Sooo... after the gang destroyed Naraku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Koga came around to see the restored Shikon Jewel._

Kagome completes the Shikon Jewel and it is restored to its former pure self.

Kagome: "It's finished."

Inuyasha: "'Bout time too, now I can make my wish on becoming a full-fledged demon."

Sango: "I can bring back my brother Kohaku…"

Miroku: Happily. "And Sango will finally bear my children!"

SMACK!!!

Sango: "You Perv!"

Sesshomaru: "Tch, go get a room you two…"

Rin: Innocently smiles. "That sounds like fun! Jaken, would you please bear my children too?"

Jaken: Dies from blood loss.

Koga: "Are we going to make a wish or what!? I want to take Kagome already and revive my clan."

Inuyasha: "For the last time, she isn't YOUR woman ya scrawny wolf!"

_Onyx: "JUST MAKE YOUR STUPID WISH ALREADY!!!"_

All: "Yes Madam."

Jewel started glowing a bright pink.

_You start off, my wishes…_

Inuyasha: "I wish I could become a—"

_No, you start off…_

Kagome: "What?"

_AND WEEEEE!!!_

All: "…Huh?"

A keyboard suddenly appeared in front of Inuyasha.

_Oh my God!_

_There was this guy and a keyboard,_

_And he went WEEEEE!!!_

Inuyasha: "WTF is goin' on here!?"

Kagome: "Why did a keyboard show up?"

Sango, who was the next victim, wore a white apron.

_Oh my God!_

_Then I went to my Mom,_

_And she went…_

_WEEEEE!!!_

Sango: "What the hell am I wearing!?"

Miroku looks up skirt and drools.

SMACK!

Sango: "PERVERT!!!"

Then, Miroku was smoking a pipe and held a newspaper.

_That's alright!_

_Cause I went to my dad,_

_And he went…_

_WEEEEE!!!_

Miroku: Smokes. "This isn't half bad, actually."

Shippo: Swipes it away. "That's bad for your health you know."

Koga gets sword out.

_Oh my God!_

_Then there was this guy,_

_And he goes,"hey, I got a knife"_

_And I go…_

_WEEEEE!!!_

Koga: "And Kagome shall be mine!"

Inuyasha: Waves keyboard. "In your dreams furry-butt!"

Kagome: "Don't I get a say in this…?"

Sesshomaru gets gangsta clothes on.

_Yo! I ran into this tough gangsta,_

_And he was all,"Yo muthafucka"_

_WEEEEE!!!_

Sesshomaru: Looks at bling-bling necklace. "What the hell is this atrocious clothing that I'm wearing?"

Inuyasha: "I don't really want to know…"

Rin then disappeared inside a cardboard robot suit.

_Yo! I saw R2D2 on the street,_

_And it was like…_

_WEEEEE!!! BLEEEP!!!_

Rin: "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you our there?"

Sesshomaru: "What are you wearing Rin?"

Kagome: "Where have I seen that robot…?"

Jaken's body was placed in a wheelchair and started rolling away.

_Yo! I saw this kid in a wheelchair, _

And he was going over the hill really fast,

And he was like...

WEEEEE!!!

Rin: "Roll roll roll away, down the grassy hill."

Shippo: "Merrily Merrily Merrily Merrily—"

Sesshomaru: Sweatdroping. "Over to that mill…"

They all appeared in a movie theater and saw Kagura eating popcorn.

_Yo! I was searching for seats here, _

And this girl she was like "I got popcorn"

And I was like... OH MY GOD!

WEEEEE!

All: "KAGURA!?"

Kagura: Waves. "Yo, the show's about to end."

_When you're a kid and you wanna go "weeeee". _

But you ain't got drugs yet!

Rin: "What are drugs, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru: "…Sake?"

Kagome: "I think it means by crack, pot, ect."

_You hold on for your life, _

Hold on to your little gonads... in strife...

Inuyasha: Laughs. "Gonads!? HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Koga: "Are you laughing because yours ARE small, dog breath?"

Inuyasha: "WHY YOU!!!"

Koga and Inuyasha fight in cloud of claws and dust.

_Gonads in strife (x3) _

Gonads in strife (x3)

Gonads in strife (x3)

Gonads in strife (x3)

Theater and costumes disappear and they are on a dirt path. It started raining.

_Gonads in the lightning... _

In the lightning... in the rain...

WEEEEE!

Kagome: "Does anyone have an umbrella!?"

Inuyasha: "My hair!"

Miroku: "My gonads… in strife!"

A squirrel runs across the path.

_YO! I saw a squirrel run across the street, _

And he didn't get hit by a car,

So it was like...

WEEEEE!

The rain stopped, and the jewel vanished in a pink flash.

All: "…"

Sesshomaru: "…Lets not ever talk about this again…"

Inuyasha: "…Agreed…"

_And they lived happily ever after. …Yeah…_**

* * *

**

**Shutup, I know it's bad... '**


End file.
